Snowed In
by morganskye
Summary: A blizzard is on its way to New York and Janine is determined to get home so that she's not stuck at the Firehouse. Egon is less than pleased at the idea and decides to take action, but where's the line between being a good friend and something more? Rating for language and sexual innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

Snowed In

morganskye

Summary:

A blizzard is on its way to New York and Janine is determined to get home so that she's not stuck at the Firehouse. Egon is less than pleased at the idea and decides to take action, but where's the line between being a good friend and something more? Rating for language and sexual innuendo.

Notes:

While this story doesn't fit into a specific time during the RGB run, it does take the first season versions of the characters but sets them a few years later. Janine is still her ballsy Brooklyn self and I wouldn't want her any other way.

Also please forgive my flip-flopping between past and present tense. it's been a looooong time since I've written so I'm incredibly rusty.

Story originally posted to archiveofourown

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

Chapter 1: The Blizzard

Chapter Text

The snow was already ankle deep by the time Janine made her way back to the firehouse. The

utility cart she had grabbed on her way out to run errands was jammed full of food and emergency supplies (including one good bottle of tequila for 'medicinal' use). She was also struggling with her own purchases since she knew she was going to be trapped inside for a few days. She grinned thinking about how she nabbed the last copy of Paranormal Quarterly from some floofed up lady who was clearly from Jersey. It had a great shot of Egon on the cover so there was no way she'd let someone else have it.

 _You're being silly again. You should have just let that woman have it._

Janine had been trying, with occasional success, to put Egon out of her mind. Realistically she knew it would never go anywhere with him but sometimes it was hard to remember that. Working next to the man every day certainly didn't make things easier.

The utility cart wobbled along, leaving little trails that disappeared quickly with the increasing snowfall. Janine noticed that the streets were already starting to empty even though it was only 11 am. New Yorkers knew when to take their weather alerts seriously. Thankfully she was only about two blocks away from the firehouse.

"Hey! Janine!"

Ray trotted up to her, his breath making giant clouds in the air.

"What are you doing out in this Ray?"

"Looking for you! The guys were worried because you've been gone so long."

"Shopping on a day like today is a contact sport! It took me a while to get everything. It didn't help that I had to go to three different stores to find Peter's hair gel."

Ray chuckled as he plucked the bags out of her arms. Janine gratefully accepted the assistance, giving her arms a quick rub to get the blood flowing.

"You know how vain Peter is. Not that it matters much since we won't be seeing anyone for a while. Even the calls have dropped off. I guess even ghosts get cold. Hey, you know I should talk to Egon about that…"

Janine was happy to let him prattle on while they finished walking to their home base. Ray was sweet, and when he got on a tangent he could come up with some amazing things. After all, it was his mind and creativity that allowed her to work her….well not dream job, but it was a heck of a lot more interesting than her previous ones. Plus there was always Egon…damn the man.

"Janine? You in there?"

"Yeah sorry Ray. I'm trying to keep a mental list of everything I need to do before I go home." It was a smooth lie so Ray didn't notice.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean this weather is getting rough. Maybe you should stay here at the firehouse. We've got plenty of space."

"Ray, you're a doll but I think I would kill Peter by the end of the storm at the very least. For all our sakes I'm better off at home. Plus I don't have any extra clothes with me."

"Heh fair enough."

Finally the red brick walls of the Ghostbusters' headquarters came into view. They stepped up their pace, eager to get into the warmth of home.

Ray offered to take the food upstairs while Janine began the process of putting her desk in order.

"Ok first I need to finish these invoices, then set the answering machine. I should make a note to call the plumber when I get back…"

Meanwhile, upstairs

"Janine is planning on going home for the storm." said Ray as he put away groceries. Winston helped by storing the stuff that went in the fridge.

"I don't know if that's a good idea man. It's already pretty nasty out there."

"I tried to talk her out of it, but she's pretty determined. She also made a good point about killing Peter."

Winston snorted in response. They had all wanted to throttle the loud-mouth at some point, but Janine is probably the only one who could do it, especially combined with cabin fever.

"Well maybe we should have Egon talk to her. If anyone can get her to change her mind, it's him."

"I don't know. She's been treating him differently lately."

"Yeah I noticed. She's not constantly trying to get his attention. It's weird! Although I don't miss the way she used to call him."

"Ha! You mean 'oh Eeeeeeeegooooooooon'?" Ray fluttered his eyes, making Winston laugh loudly.

"That's the one!" He grew stoic for a moment. "It's strange. She's still the same ball-buster but when she's not fawning over Egon something feels..."

"Missing." Winston nodded in agreement with Ray's reply.

"I wonder if he's noticed?"

"Funny enough, I think he has."

"...inclement weather the Ghostbusters will be unable to perform service calls. Please leave your name, number, and a detailed message. We will return your call as soon as possible. Have a good day."

Janine checked one more thing off the list in her head. Now all she needed to do was check on Slimer and the boys, then she was off to home. A glance outside had her moving just a little faster. The sky was dark and ominous, which left her little time to get home safely. Her thoughts were broken by Egon's voice drifting down the stairs.

"Janine are you down there?"

"Just barely. If you and the guys are ok I'm going to go home."

Egon reached the ground floor just as Janine was putting on her jacket. He was glad he caught her. When Winston told him that she was going to leave he wanted to run downstairs and shake her. He liked that she was strong and independent, but she had a stubborn streak a mile wide. That streak was one of the many reasons he was getting cracks in his emotional walls, the constant presence of Janine just being herself was wearing down his defenses. Unfortunately he hadn't even acknowledged his feelings, much less come up with a plan on how to deal with them in the traditional Spengler fashion. For now all he knew was that something had changed between them, and he didn't like it. She was pulling away and he seemed to be unable to do anything but follow after her.

"We're fine, but I really don't think you should leave. It's practically a blizzard out there."

"Egon, you're sweet to worry but I'll be fine. I could use some quiet time anyway. Things have been so busy I haven't had a real day off in weeks That and the holidays are just a few weeks away. I have to finish making some gifts.." She grabbed her purse and bags of supplies. The bottle of tequila clinked gently against a jar of pickles. Janine grinned at her secret purchase, eager to get her relaxing forced holiday going.

He didn't like it. He REALLY didn't like it. All he could see was her car spinning out or getting hit by someone else. She would be all alone in the cold, hurt or maybe even dying. A chill ran up his spine that had nothing to do with the snow.

"Then I'm coming with you." He crossed over to the closet where his busting gear was kept and grabbed a jacket.

"What?!"

"If you're really set on going home then I'm going to make sure you get there safely." he said, shrugging into the coat.

Janine did her best to ignore the sudden flip-flopping of her heart. Over the years she had worked hard to convince herself that Egon saw her as nothing more than a good friend, but every once in a while he did or said something that would change her mind. The whole process would start over in an almost maddening circle.

 _It's nothing but brotherly concern. That's it and nothing more. Don't let him get to you. Things will never change._

"I could always call and let you know I got home alright."

"Janine…"

"Egon I appreciate it but you don't need to worry."

He took her by the shoulders, stepping in close enough that she could smell his aftershave and the faint scent of burnt electrical wire. Janine looked up at him knowing she had lost the argument. Even through his red-rimmed glasses she could see his eyes shining with concern. Her heart ached.

"Ok Egon."

She was rewarded with a smile she'd remember for years.

Ten minutes later they were bundled into her tiny pink Beetle. The car sputtered and whined before finally turning over reluctantly. From the second floor the guys waved them good-bye. Egon could swear he saw Peter high-five Winston before they drove off. He idly wondered if there was still a betting pool going over when they would 'hook up'. Egon shook the thoughts from his head. Janine, studiously ignoring him, set the heat to the highest setting but it barely made a dent compared to the freezing air. Outside the wind had picked up, swirling new snow with what was still falling. There was no one on the street, either pedestrian or car. The skies had gotten so dark that the street lights had come on. Janine started to think her hard-headed Brooklyn attitude was about to bite her in the ass.

"If I remember correctly there's a subway station about three blocks from your house. I'll take it back home."

"Don't be silly. You'll catch a cold walking that far in just your jumpsuit and a jacket. I'll drop you off before I go home."

"Absolutely not. I'm going to make sure you get in your front door before I go home."

Her eyes rolled before she could stop them, but the smile that graced her face told Egon she wasn't really annoyed with him. She wondered where this chivalry was a few years ago when it would have made a difference to her.

 _Oh it's still making a difference. Do you really want to go down that road again silly girl?_

"I can't believe we're arguing about this, but if that's what you want then that's what you want. When you turn into an icicle just remember I gave you plenty of chances to stay warm."

He said nothing, but smiled and sat back. Janine clicked on the radio and tuned it to the news. The Beetle plodded along at a slow pace, moving just fast enough to keep from sliding on the ice that had started to form. The squeaky _swish-swoosh_ of the car's wipers were relaxing with their rhythm, although it did nothing to keep the snow from blocking the view of the road.

 _I should be terrified. Janine isn't the best driver, but for some reason this is soothing. If only it was a little warmer this would be nice._

His mind had them driving upstate for Christmas to stay at some little B&B. The thoughts that followed had him blushing so hard he had to look out the side window until he calmed down.

"Update! NYC metro has announced that due to the snow and wind the public transit system, both bus and subway, will be shut down within the hour. Residents are advised to either leave for home immediately or stay put until the roads are cleared. Repeat, NYC metro..."

Egon looked over at Janine, ready to argue that she shouldn't go faster when he noticed that she hadn't changed her pace. She did, however, have an odd look on her face.

"Janine?"

"We're not going to make it in time if we stick to your plan. I won't speed, and you won't let me drop you off. So either we turn around and go back to the firehouse, or you come stay with me."

She never took her eyes off the road, but she could feel him staring at her. The car was silent save for the repeating news update. Janine's heart was pounding so hard her ears hurt.

 _Why did you say that? You don't want to be at the firehouse and you CAN'T have Egon in your apartment. What's wrong with you?!_

Egon was shocked at her offer. It held none of the innuendo or sass her comments usually had, which made it all the more unsettling. It was these odd kind of moments when she wasn't the ballsy secretary from Brooklyn that had him thinking about her more often. He was about to respond when out of nowhere an 18-wheeler headed right for them. Thanks to the horrible visibility neither the truck or Janine saw each other until it was almost too late. She swerved right, barely missing the front of the truck and hit a large patch of ice. The little pink bug spun wildly before she could get it back under control. Winston's driving lessons came back to her in a rush, keeping her from running into anything living. If she had just had a few more feet of road Janine could have gotten the car fully under control, but the hard streets of New York had other ideas. The Beetle's passenger side tires hit the curb with a loud THUMP, practically tipping the vehicle over on its side. If they had been filming an action movie it would have been a perfect sliding parallel parking job. By sheer luck the car settled back down on all fours, shaking for a moment. The engine wasn't as blessed. It sputtered out as soon as the shock of the impact hit it. With it went the heater, radio, and lights. The wipers were stuck halfway up the windshield.

Egon and Janine sat in silence, the only sound was the final clicks of the engine before it went dead. He cautiously looked over to find Janine shaking quietly. As the moment stretched on Egon decided to reach out and make sure she was ok. Just as his hand started to lift up she exploded.

"That stupid shit sucking ass goblin! I'm going to find that pisswizard and show him you don't fuck with a girl from Brooklyn!" As she ranted she ripped off her seat belt and flew out of the car. A split second later she fell to the ground with an anguished yelp. Egon barreled out of the bug and was at her side before she could blink the tears from her eyes.

"Egon, my ankle."

He knelt down in the snow beside her and looked at her right foot. Even through the snow boot he could see a bulge.

"Do you think it's broken?"

"Probably not but it's definitely sprained. Let's get you back in the car. I'll finish the drive."

With some effort she got up on her feet and hobbled to the passenger side. Egon tried to help but she kept waving him off. Eventually they were both back in the bug and buckled up. Snow was now completely covering both the front and rear windshield in a thick blanket. What little heat had been in the cabin was gone, leaving them both shivering. Egon rubbed his hands together for warmth before trying to turn on the car. It clicked but nothing happened.

"Try it again. Sometimes it's fussy." said Janine.

He did, and still nothing happened.

"Shit. Something must have knocked loose when we hit the curb."

"It seems that way. I'd call the guys but I honestly don't think the Ecto can handle the roads. The snow is already up pretty high."

They sat again in silence, each trying to think of a plan. Their breath puffed up and faded in the chilly air, and it was getting colder by the minute.

"Ok," Egon began, "Here's where we stand. You've got a twisted ankle and can't walk. The car is dead and no one can come to get us. How far is it to your apartment? It's bound to be closer than the firehouse at this point."

Janine nodded, "About three blocks up and a block and a half over."

"Alright. I'm going to carry you."

Her eyes went so wide they looked like ping pong balls.

"Ooooh no Spengler. You are NOT carrying me. I can walk just fine thank you. Just carry the bags for me and I'll make it."

Egon said nothing. He just stared at her with a fierce look. Her ego shriveled under his gaze. She attempted to keep a little of her dignity as she gave in.

"Fine whatever. Just give me a second."

She turned as best as she could in the tiny car to rummage around in the backseat. Egon surmised from the sounds of metal on metal clanking that she was dumping some tools onto the floorboards. Shortly she turned around holding an old ratty backpack, some mechanic's gloves, and a coarse brown blanket with grease stains on it. She handed everything to Egon, then turned again to get the groceries. Without comment she took back the backpack and placed the food into it. It held everything but the zippers bulged from the load.

"Sorry that the blanket is so dirty. I use it to keep my engine warm on days like this, but obviously it won't make a difference now. Between that and the gloves you'll have a bit more protection from the cold."

He noticed that she couldn't, or wouldn't, look at him. A quick urge to kiss and comfort her whizzed through his mind, and was as quickly discarded.

"Come on. There's no point in waiting," he said. He got out, went around to the passenger side, and opened her door. First he took the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders like a shawl. Next came the backpack, which he put over the blanket to anchor it down, then he put on the gloves. After he was as bundled up as much as possible he helped her out of the car. She was unsteady and sweating despite the temperature. Finally she was out and closed the car door. He saw her take a deep breath before nodding that she was ready. Egon carefully yet easily picked her up and cradled her as if she was a small child. Because of her jacket and his blanket she couldn't put her arms around him, so instead she clung to the front of his jumpsuit just under where the blanket closed.

"This is so embarrassing. I'm glad the other guys aren't here to see this," she mumbled.

"I wouldn't worry. I know for a fact all of them would gladly do this for you without comment."

"Peter would comment."

Egon could hear the pout in her voice and chuckled. The low rumble vibrated through Janine like a small earthquake. Despite herself and her wounded pride she smiled.

"Peter would totally comment, but he's still help you. You're part of the family."

She lifted her head to look at him, but with the angle she could only really see his neck and chin.

"So I guess I'm the lucky little sister with four older brothers?"

It was a leading question and she didn't care that she'd said it. After all her reputation as a kick-ass New Yorker was shot to hell. In for a penny right? It took her a moment to realize that Egon hadn't responded to her question. She wanted to look up at him again but knew it wouldn't do any good. Instead she let the silence take over as she watched the city slowly slip by. There was little noise, just the constant _crunch crunch_ of Egon's boots through the fresh snow and the occasional siren in the distance. Street lights and the occasional lit window gave everything a golden glow despite the swirling storm. A full block passed before Egon spoke.

"Talk to me. It will make the walk go by faster."

"Um, alright. What do you want to talk about?"

"You choose. I...I'd like to listen to whatever you want to say."

 _Oh no no no you evil man don't do this to me now! I have to keep it safe and friendly._

"I got a new fern the other day. It's doing pretty well considering the change in weather. I was thinking about re-potting it as soon as spring comes…"

Janine went on about anything and everything that had nothing to do with the Ghostbusters, her job, or her feelings. She babbled about plants, new movies, the latest celebrity gossip, whatever she could think of. There was still about two blocks to go when she ran out of things to say. Thankfully Egon picked up the conversation.

"You said you were making things for Hanukkah?"

"Yes! I learned to knit earlier this year. I...well I guess it doesn't matter if I spoil it, but I'm making all of you a scarf."

" **A** scarf? It's going to have to be pretty long to cover all four of us."

Janine blinked, rewound the comment in her head, and blinked again.

"Egon Spengler you made a joke!"

Another of his rumbling chuckles rolled through her.

"It happens once in a while. It must be the cold weather freezing my logic center."

She giggled in response.

"I wouldn't mind if that happened more often. You're pretty funny when you want to be."

He coughed and hoped the blush on his face could be explained away by the harsh wind making his cheeks red.

Another block passed, leaving a block and a little to go. The scientist's pace never faltered despite the oppressive winds and snow. The constant crushing of his boots along with the swaying of his gait was making Janine sleepy. The only thing keeping her up was the cold along with the constant throbbing in her ankle. She didn't dare try to wiggle it just in case it truly was broken and not just sprained. The best she could figure was her foot smacked against the gas pedal during the accident.

"Ugh it's going to cost me a fortune to fix my car. I'm also pretty sure I saw a blown tire in the back. I should just give up and take the subway."

"Don't worry. Winston and Ray can help. In fact Winston mentioned to me the other day that he's got Ecto running so well that he's bored and wants a new project. Your Beetle would be perfect."

"You really think so? That would really help! There's so much on it that's broken or nearly busted. To be honest I'm a little surprised it got us this far."

"I knew it. That's why I insisted on coming with you."

Egon let himself get away with the partial lie since there was still a tiny bit of truth in it. Janine let out a 'harumph!' and grumped for a moment.

"Oh well, no use crying over spilled brake fluid. And...I'm glad you were here."

He didn't reply, but Janine swore he held her a little tighter after that.

Shortly they were in front of Janine's building. She fussed until he put her down. With some help she hopped up the short flight of stone steps and into the blessedly warm entryway. Both of their glasses immediately fogged up from the sudden change in temperature. As they were wiping them off a little old lady walked up.

"Janine! You look like something the cat dragged in! What happened?

"My car broke down thanks to some shmendrik in a truck that ran me off the road. Now my car is busted and my ankle is killing me."

"Oh you poor thing! At least you have a nice strong man to carry you safely home." She turned to Egon. "Are you Jewish?"

He coughed and looked down. "Ah, not a practicing one no ma'am."

"Oh it's ok. That's easy to fix." The woman turned back to Janine. "I'll bring up some matzo ball soup in a little bit. Stay warm!"

"Thank you Mrs. Steinberg." She smiled at Egon. "She's a sweet lady, and her soup is the best in all the building."

"I'm sure it is." He reached over, ready to pick Janine up again but she backed up before he could touch her.

"I've got it. You don't have to carry me everywhere. Your back has to be killing you."

"That's hardly the point…"

"Well, either way I can make it up the stairs on my own."

Egon, knowing what battles to fight, stepped aside and let her take the lead.

Twenty minutes later they were just getting to the second floor. Janine was puffing from the exertion. Each step was agony and every muscle in both of her legs were screaming. Egon, to his credit, didn't say a word. He politely stayed behind her, just a few steps back. Finally pain overrode her ego again. When she reached the next landing she held out her arms like a child begging for a hug. He quietly picked her up as gently as before and finished taking her up the stairs to her apartment.

Janine fished her keys out of her purse and unlocked the multitude of locks on her front door.

"It isn't that this is a bad building, but it never hurts to be careful." She hobbled into the room and started turning on a smattering of table top and floor lamps. The first thing Egon noticed was that there were plants on every surface and in each corner. He knew she was a fanatic for flora but this blew his mind. They made the tiny room feel cosy instead of cramped. They also had the added benefit of making the air smell fresh, a nice change from the musty man and machine smell of the firehouse. The second thing he noticed was that it was a studio apartment. Her bed (a queen by his estimation) and bedroom furniture took up the back wall, while a sofa, chair, and small entertainment center sat opposite the kitchen and connecting bathroom, all of which was in the front. The sofa looked reasonably comfortable and he hoped she had some spare blankets stashed away.

"Come in and close the door. I want to turn the heat up."

Egon hadn't realized he was still standing in the entrance. He quickly shut the door, walking to the kitchenette to unpack the groceries.

"Egon, why don't you take a hot shower? You're soaked through from all the snow."

He nodded in agreement. "Just as soon as I get this stuff put away. Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"I'm just steps from something to sit on so yes I'll be fine. I'll get you some fresh towels. Use whatever you want in there."

He nodded again, but didn't really hear her. He had come across the issue of Paranormal Quarterly that she had bought earlier in the day. For some reason it surprised him. The Egon from a few years ago would have just assumed she got it for the firehouse as some kind of record of their exploits. Today's Egon felt an unfamiliar thrill at the idea that she might still be interested in him. After all, why buy a magazine that only featured him and not all of the Ghostbusters?

"Egon?"

He quickly put the book down and turned to face Janine.

"Here are some towels. Take your time in there. I'm sure it will be a nice change to have a shower that isn't interrupted by calls or Slimer looking for attention," she grinned.

Egon nodded one last time before disappearing into the bathroom.

One long, steamy, blessedly hot shower later Egon was feeling more human than he could remember. Janine had been right about how good a peaceful shower could be. It had also given him time to think about his predicament. He was trapped in an apartment with a woman who at one time threw herself at him at every chance. Now that he was finding himself more and more interested she seemed to be pulling away. Every now and again though she would be her old flirty self and the whole emotional roller coaster would start again. He sometimes wondered if she knew how crazy she could make him, but he doubted it. Right now what really was making him nutty was the fact that his clothes, which had been sitting on the toilet lid were now gone. Only his boots remained right where he left them. Egon remembered hearing a door open and close, but he assumed it was another door somewhere else in the apartment.

With a sigh he finished drying off, wrapped the towel around his waist and prepared to face Janine.

 _Relax Egon. She's seen you in swim trunks. This is technically no different._

He opened the door and walked into the kitchenette area. Janine had her back to him. She was putting out bowls and silverware on the short bar counter that served as a dining table. She had changed into pj's with distressingly short shorts, but was still wearing the one snow boot on her right foot.

"Um Janine?"

"Hey," she replied, not turning around. "Mrs. Steinberg should be up in a few minutes with that soup. I hope you're hungry!" She grabbed some crutches that were propped up beside her before facing him. Instantly her face went white as she slowly looked over his body. She couldn't seem to get her eyes off his torso. While it was true that she had seen him in a similar state of undress before, there was a HUGE difference between seeing someone in swimwear versus a barely-there towel hitched around the hips. Her eyes lingered over his arms and chest. He was by no means a bodybuilder, but the gentle curves of his muscles were a delicious sight.

 _No wonder he didn't have a problem carrying me! Boy that jumpsuit hides some things!_

"Um…Janine?"

"You have a Vee." She stared at his hips with an almost feral interest.

"What?" The term puzzled Egon. Vee?

"What?" Janine shook her head, finding the ceiling very interesting for some reason.

"Janine do you know where my clothes are?"

"Yes. Huh there's a stain on the ceiling."

"Janine!"

"Oh! Yes! Well Mrs. Steinberg called Mr. Kowalski and asked if he would let me borrow his crutches. He broke his foot last year when he tripped on the front steps…"

"Janine…"

"I'm getting there! Anyway, when he brought them to me I happened to mention that you were stuck here without any spare clothes and he offered to wash them because he was going down to the laundry room anyway. He'll probably be back in an hour or so."

Egon pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's very nice of him, but what am I supposed to wear until then?"

Janine forced herself to look at him, repeating over and over to herself that seeing him practically naked didn't mean anything. "I have a spare nightgown. It's pink with kittens on it."

"Please no."

"Then I guess you really are getting your present early."

She crossed the room with the help of the crutches and opened a closet door. After some digging she came out with a gaily wrapped package.

"Happy Hanukkah Egon."

He sat down on the sofa, carefully unwrapping the beribboned box. He could see that she had been very meticulous with how well she decorated his gift. It was almost a shame to demolish her work but he was more eager to see what she got him than he was willing to admit. Eventually the secret of the box was revealed. Inside was a long plush indigo blue bathrobe. It was so soft Egon was sure it had to be cashmere. Over the left breast were his initials in swirling script made of gold thread. His parents and friends always got him books or some other nerdy tech item. Janine got him a bathrobe. It was exactly what he needed but would never buy for himself, which made it the perfect present. The fact it was chosen with care and personalized made it all the more special.

"I can't find the words to say."

She smiled at him. "They're lying around somewhere. I'm sure you'll find them."

When he just kept petting the robe she snorted.

"Try it on silly."

He did and it fit perfectly. It hung down to mid-calf and was roomy without being baggy. Egon's face was a picture of delight. He couldn't stop touching the soft fabric and embroidery.

"I love it. Thank you Janine." In a move that surprised them both, he hugged her. Also surprising was that neither one was in a hurry to end it. Janine nuzzled her face into the robe, and by default his chest, while Egon stroked her hair. He looked down at her and mentally smiled at the way her flaming red hair contrasted with his new gift. The 'kiss and comfort' thought sprang up again and this time he decided to listen to it. The hand that was touching her hair slowly moved down to her neck. Janine leaned back a little, looking up at him. When she saw the look on his face she knew what he wanted to do. The nagging voice telling her not to do it was drowned out by the wild thumping of her heart.

That's when someone knocked on the damn door.

Egon was positive she growled.

Notes:

Ten internet points to whoever guesses where I got the 'they're lying about' quote from.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: House Call

Summary:

A perfect moment was ruined by a knock at the door, but Egon isn't too keen on the surprise visitor even if Janine is.

Chapter Text

"I'm going to kill whoever that is," she hissed as she reached the door as fast as her crutches could carry her. Janine unbolted the door and threw it open, but her anger disappeared as fast as it arrived.

"Ben! You're back!"

"Hey Twinkle! I brought you some supplies, care of Mom." He edged past her and went straight to the kitchen as if he knew the layout of her apartment already. In his hands was a giant stock pot as well as two large shopping bags. He put the pot on the stove and the bags on what little counter space was left. As he did he noticed the copy of Paranormal Quarterly half hidden under a jar of pickles.

"Did your mom think I was keeping an army up here?" She made her way over to stand beside him as he unpacked the bags. Her eyes lit up as he pulled out fresh baked bread and a bottle of Manischewitz wine.

"No, but you know how she is. Besides this is helping me out. Do you have any idea how hard it is to carry a gallon of soup home on the train?"

She giggled. "Oh poor mama's boy. How dare she feed you her delicious food?" Even cold the smell of thick broth and chicken was in the air. Janine suddenly felt ravenous. There was nothing like home cooking, especially on a day like they were having.

Ben snorted. "Come here Twinkle and give me a proper hello." He swooped her up in a bone crushing hug. She was barely able to hold onto the crutches but she just laughed more. Their mutual delight in seeing each other was obvious. Egon didn't like it one bit.

"I've missed you! When did you get into town?"

"Last night. I'm glad I beat all the nasty weather. If I had wanted to come up today I'd still be stuck in Philadelphia. Speaking of, Mom mentioned your accident."

"If I ever find that guy I'm going to rip his balls off and shoved them up his ass."

"That's my girl," he chortled. "But where are my manners? I need to introduce myself to your shining knight!"

Ben turned to face Egon for the first time. In a move of sheer testosterone they both sized each other up immediately. Ben was about the same height and build as Egon, only with sandy brown hair and no glasses. He had a smile that some would say was Cheshire-like, others would say smarmy. Egon was on team smarmy.

"Please excuse my rudeness. I'm Dr. Ben Steinberg. Thank you for rescuing my Twinkle from the elements." He moved forward and reached out to shake Egon's hand.

"Dr. Egon Spengler. As for saving 'Twinkle', it was either that or face her wrath at the office."

Ben chuckled and looked over at Janine. "Boy you sure do have a type." She blushed pink and tried to find something else to look at. "So you're a Ghostbuster? I remember when she got that job. She couldn't stop talking about it. I had to feed her to get some peace and quiet."

"Ben!" she squeaked, wishing he was the one who would shut up. Ben just laughed.

"Let's see that ankle. I need to figure out if we have to schlep you to the hospital tonight."

She made her way over to the sofa while Ben dug through one of the bags and pulled out an old fashioned doctor's bag. Egon's eyebrow cocked when he saw it but said nothing. Ben noticed and said "It was my grandfather's. I like to use it when I'm making house calls. It relaxes people for some reason."

Ben put the bag next to Janine on the couch, then maneuvered the chair to sit in front of her. She predicted what he wanted to do, but before she could move he gently took her leg and swiveled it so that her foot was nestled in his lap. Egon shoved his hands into the pockets of his robe so that no one could see the tight fists he was making.

 _This is ridiculous. I have nothing to be jealous about._

That didn't mean he was seeing red as he watched _Doctor Ben_ paw at her leg.

"Ok Twinkle, I'm going to unzip your boot, but after that it's going to hurt. I'm really sorry but it's got to be done."

Janine nodded and held her breath. The doctor carefully unzipped the boot, then removed it as quickly but cautiously as possible. It didn't stop the flash of bright pain that made her viciously nauseous. It was so bad she didn't even swear.

"Alright Twinkle the worst part is over. Egon could you grab me a cold wet washcloth and a large dry towel?"

He complied, but only because it was for Janine. Egon had already decided he hated the man who had the nerve to call Janine 'HIS Twinkle' and 'my girl'. He returned with the supplies and went to hand them both to Ben. Ben however only took the towel to put it under her foot.

"Would you kindly put the wet rag on her forehead? It probably wouldn't hurt if you held her hand while I go to work."

Luckily for Ben this took Egon from blind killer rage to just killer rage. Logical killer rage of course. Egon stood behind the sofa just to Janine's left, placing the cool cloth on her forehead. He could see she was pale and sweating from the pain. His heart ached to see her hurting. Her hand fluttered up to take his and he squeezed in reply, never letting go.

Dr. Ben fussed over her ankle, gently moving it this way and that. Occasionally Janine would yelp or cuss, but it wasn't as bad as before.

"Without taking an x-ray I can't say for sure, but it looks like this is just a bad sprain. Stay off of it for a few days, take some anti-inflammatory OTC's, and ice it for about 20 minutes once an hour. I can wrap it for you, and give you something for the pain that will help you sleep, but I think you'll want to shower first just in case. Do you still keep that stool in there for when you shave your legs?"

Janine blushed and mumbled something that might have been a 'yes'.

"Good. Sit on it instead of standing. If you need help getting out just ask." Ben rose and and helped Janine to her feet.

"Thanks Ben. I appreciate it," she said, giving him a hug. Egon silently fumed but again said nothing.

"Anytime Twinkle." Ben said, glancing up at Egon just in time to see stewing rage before the scientist could mask his feelings.

The men stood in the kitchenette, listening to the water run in the shower. Ben made himself at home by rummaging around in the fridge.

"Soda?"

"Um ok."

He handed Egon a can of Pepsi, which Egon took more to have something to do with his hands while he waited for Ben to say something he could validate punching the man for. Ben, to his credit, didn't seem the least bit ruffled by the death stares he was getting.

"You have questions. Ask away," he said casually as he leaned against the counter, popping the can open.

"Twinkle?"

Ben's smarmy grin popped up, but he didn't make eye contact.

"Heh yeah. Once she happened to mention that she took ballet when she was a kid, so I called her Twinkle Toes. Eventually it just became Twinkle. I don't think she likes it, but she's never told me to stop."

"How long?"

"How long did we date? Well we were together for about two years. It was great at first but we grew apart pretty quickly." Ben studied his soda, still unable to look at Egon.

"What happened?"

"I was in residency so I wasn't around a lot. She was always there when I needed her with a joke or a meal or...well, you know. But since I was always at the hospital I didn't do much other than dash in and out. Eventually she resented that I couldn't give her the time she rightfully deserved in return. By the time my residency was over she had found a new job and a new guy." Egon could hear the sadness in Ben's voice. The rage in him slowed to a simmer. It was hard to be angry at a guy who knew he lost a good thing.

Egon forced himself to ask the question he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to.

"Who was the guy?"

Ben looked up and stared Egon dead in the eyes.

"You."

Janine had finished probably the fastest shower in her life, drying off as quickly as she was able. She hadn't heard any fighting or yelling so that was a good sign. She was sure from the look on Egon's face that someone would have a split lip or a black eye by the end of the night. She'd be lying if she didn't feel a sly feminine thrill at the thought of him being jealous, but it wasn't necessary since she knew Ben was happily married.

 _But does Egon know?_

She put her pj's back on, steadied herself inside and out, then opened the bathroom door. Egon was sitting at the bar slicing bread and Ben was stirring the soup on the stove. Neither had any signs of damage. In fact Egon smiled at her when she limped in.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, much. Sooooo what's up?"

"I'm just warming up the soup for you two, then I'm going to head out. Even though it's not even 5pm I feel like this has been the longest day," replied Ben.

"Agreed. I look forward to reading a good book and relaxing. The soup smells wonderful. Please send my compliments to your mother," Egon added.

"I will. Oh by the way, I have some pajama pants and undershirts if you want them. Mom always buys me packs and packs of them. I guess she think I eat them or something. We're about the same size so they should fit. They're in the last bag on the counter."

"It's greatly appreciated. Thank you."

Janine slowly looked from one guy to the other. Both looked...fine. If she didn't know better she'd say they were good friends.

"Go sit. I'll bring you some soup."

Ben ladled out servings for both of them. The matzo ball soup smelled heavenly. It was thick, creamy, and warmed in a way that felt like a hug from your favorite grandma. Janine was halfway through her bowl when Ben packed up to leave.

"Gotta go Twinkle. I'll catch up with you later ok?"

"Thanks again Ben. Really."

He kissed her forehead in a brotherly way, nodded to Egon who returned the gesture, and let himself out. The apartment took on a comfortable quiet as they ate. As soon as Egon finished he got them both a second helping.

"How about some of that wine?" Janine asked with a mischievous grin.

"I think it should wait till tomorrow. Besides, it would be horrible for me to have to deal with you if you twisted your other ankle because you had too much to drink."

"Dr. Spengler! Two jokes in one day? I don't think I can take it."

They chuckled and returned to their soup, happy in the moment.

About an hour later they were relaxing in the 'living room', Egon in the chair reading one of the many plant books Janine had while she was watching TV. The kitchen was clean, lights had been dimmed or turned off, and the wind blowing outside was more soothing than scary. Janine was finding it hard to concentrate on the show she trying to watch. Unfortunately every time she would doze off her foot would twitch, sending spasms of pain shooting up her leg.

"Egon I'm sorry but could you get me some Tylenol? My ankle won't stop being a jerk."

"I could, but Ben also left you something a little stronger if you'd like it."

She debated. Janine wasn't a lady who liked not being in control, even for something as necessary as pain relief. Her foot made the decision for her with a fresh painful twitch.

"Alright yes. Let me get ready for bed first."

Egon waited on her patiently, helping her to and from the bathroom and into bed. He elevated her foot, put a glass of water by the bed, and even offered to read to her till she fell asleep. Janine had never felt so cared for, not even by her own mother.

 _And all it took was extreme pain and a crapped out car._

"There are some blankets in the closet. If you need to turn the heat up feel free."

"Thank you. I'm probably going to read for most of the night. Here, Ben said these should help you sleep" He handed her two pills and a glass of milk. She downed the medicine and snuggled down under the blankets. Between her exhaustion and the medicine the room felt like it was wiggling just a bit.

"Sleep well."

"Egon?" She tried to reach out for him but missed by a mile. He smiled and took her hand while sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Thank you. You didn't have...to butyoudid...thanks..." She drifted off quickly, her breathing soft and deep.

He gently took her glasses off and placed them on the nightstand, taking her hand again when he was done. For some reason he didn't feel like getting up just yet.

Notes:

The nickname 'Twinkle' is a direct nod to the IDW comics.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Heart to Heart Summary:

Night has fallen and sleep has come, but the storm has more planned...

Chapter Text

Egon awoke with a jolt from where he was passed out on the sofa. He didn't remember falling asleep and wasn't sure what had disturbed him. He pulled the blanket off to sit up and instantly regretted it. The room was freezing. It was also completely dark and he knew he had left a lamp on as well as the bathroom light. He surmised that the power was out for at least the block since not even the street lights could be seen through the blinds. He vaguely recalled seeing some candles in the closet when he got his blanket. With his memory it didn't take him long to find them and some matches. The room took on a soft glow, giving him just enough light to see. He shivered violently. His flannel pants, undershirt, and robe were no match for the dropping temperature. Taking the candle he went to check on Janine. She was still sleeping, but he could tell she was cold by the way she was curled up on her side. Only her nose and mouth was peeking out from under the covers.

"Janine?"

No response. He went back to the sofa to grab his blanket and pillow to add them to the pile on the bed. On top of that he put his fluffy new robe for one more layer of warmth.

"I hope she isn't mad at me in the morning," he said as he crawled into bed with her.

Janine woke up slowly as the pre-dawn light filtered through the blinds, giving her just enough to see even though it was still snowing outside. She was warm, cozy, and her ankle barely hurt compared to the day before. It was at this point that she realized that there was a strong arm draped around her waist. The reason she was warm and cozy was because a male chest was pressed against her back. She reveled in the sensation for as long as her bladder would allow, but nature is a call that cannot go unanswered. As quietly and carefully as possible she slipped out from under Egon's arm and crutched her way to the bathroom.

When she emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later she found Egon awake and sitting up in bed. He had a sheepish look on his face but a smile as well.

"The power went out so it got cold. The logical choice was to...ah...share body heat."

"Logical. Sure."

"You aren't mad, are you?"

She grinned, "No I'm not mad. It was the right decision. Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Honestly I could sleep some more. I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"That happens when you stay up late all of the time, not to mention the heroic march through the Alaskan wilderness yesterday." Janine said as she made her way back to the bed. Egon flipped the covered back for her and rearranged the pillow for her ankle. "I take it this means you don't mind if I join you?"

"Well it is your bed after all."

"Good point."

With his help she got herself comfortable again. Soon they both drifted off.

Egon woke up first this time. Several hours had passed judging by the amount of muted sunlight. He estimated it was about 8:30 am, give or take five minutes. He reached over to grab his glasses but found that the night stand had moved over by at least foot.

 _No Egon, YOU moved, not the table._

Looking around he realized that both he and Janine had migrated to the center of the bed. He was still on his back but she was now curled up against his side with her head pillowed on his left shoulder. His arm was around her, holding her close. He could smell her shampoo, a light rosy scent that made him think of warm days harvesting plants for experiments. It was such a pleasant feeling having her there next to him that he decided to try and go back to sleep.

Out of the blue his stomach rumbled. LOUDLY.

Janine, to her credit, didn't laugh too much.

"You're awake?"

"Who could sleep through an earthquake like that?" She hadn't moved, but he could tell she was smiling. "Since the power's out I need to cook before the food spoils, but I'm so comfortable…"

"How can you cook if the power is out?"

"It's a gas stove. We can't make coffee though."

"Tell you what, you cook and I'll show you how to make coffee without a machine. When we're done I'll clean up. Deal?"

Janine leveled herself up on an elbow to look at him.

"Coffee and I don't have to clean? You bet it's a deal!"

In short order the apartment was filled with the smell of omelettes, fried potatoes, and grilled toast. True to his word Egon showed her how to make drip coffee. In Janine's opinion it was better than what her coffee maker spit out, except it took much longer to make. It was worth it though, especially when he added some spices that she never would have thought of. Soon they were sitting at the bar enjoying a hot meal and small talk.

As Egon did the dishes, Janine entertained him with the many uses of fresh aloe. She was on number six when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Janine limped over and opened the door to find Mr. Kowalski standing there. "Good morning! Please come in."

The tiny man slowly made his way in. He was bent with age and had more hair coming out of his ears than on his head. His eyes were barely visible through his thick lenses, but the sweet smile on his face was all Egon needed to see to know he was a mensch. The gentleman was holding Egon's clothes, folded neatly and looking cleaner than they had been in ages.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring these by last night, but my daughter came over because she was worried. I got distracted. You know how Mary gets when she wants to fuss."

"Oh that's ok Mr. Kowalski. It was sweet of you to do it for us."

"It's the least I could do for someone who helped our Janine." He reached up and playfully pinched her cheek. She giggled and took the clothes from him.

"Thank you again for letting me borrow your crutches. They've been a big help!"

"Anytime bubbala. So this is the hero, yes?"

Egon dried his hands off so he could properly greet the gentleman.

"A pleasure to meet you sir."

"It's always good to meet Janine's friends. I heard you carried her eight blocks home through the snow!"

"It was only four blocks Mr. K." replied Janine.

"Still, that's quite a feat! Oh, is that coffee I smell?"

"Yes it is. Would you like some sir?" offered Egon.

"Oh no I couldn't impose..." Egon already knew the signs and moved to make him a cup.

"It's no imposition sir. How do you take it?"

Mr. Kowalski stayed for a few more minutes, but was shortly on his way with a hot cup of coffee and a kiss on the cheek from Janine. She had just closed the door when there was another knock. This time it was Mr. Breitman, the landlord, checking in on each of his tenants.

"The power is out for a few blocks, but ConEd says we should have it back by tonight. Is everything else ok?"

"We're good. Thanks for checking on us."

"You have a very friendly bunch of neighbors," commented Egon after Mr. Breitman left.

"Yeah, it's one of the reasons I don't want to move. It would nice to have a shorter commute, but this building is like another family to me."

Janine had taken about two steps when there was yet another knock at the door.

"Good grief!" She opened it to Ben making his promised check up.

"Hey Twinkle! How's the ass-kicker?"

"Heh, not ready to kick any asses just yet, but it's better. I only need one crutch to get around now."

"Excellent. Let me take a peek at it and then I'll get out of your hair. Ooh is that coffee I smell?"

Egon good-naturedly rolled his eyes and went to fetch Ben a cup.

When the the conga line of people ended they had been visited by four more neighbors. All were sweet, old, and charming. Egon got the impression that Janine was one of the youngest tenants by the way they all treated her like a daughter or favorite niece. He was so taken with them that he even went with one couple back to their apartment to get a propane space heater working. When he got back it was around 1pm and he was hungry again.

"Spaghetti and meatballs or matzo ball soup?" Janine asked while checking the cabinets.

"Spaghetti please."

They repeated the agreement from the morning. Janine cooked, Egon cleaned. He commented several times about how good her sauce was. He was in such an upbeat mood that he even poured them each a glass of wine.

"I'm really into spices. I used to share an apartment with a girlfriend in Bensonhurst. There was this amazing Italian market a few doors over. I learned a lot just from shopping there."

"I didn't know you lived in Bensonhurst."

"Oh yeah. I lived with my friend Sheila. Let me tell you, that girl was non-stop. There was this one time…"

Their only acknowledgement of the passing of time were empty plates and an empty bottle of wine. They had moved to the living room, taking the last glasses of wine with them. With the sun setting sooner and the storm clouds it looked far later than it actually was. Egon felt like taking a nap, more proof that coming here was the best decision. He had never slept better in his life. He wondered if Janine would want to take a nap with him…

"Egon would you like some tequila?"

"Sorry? What?"

"Tequila. I don't drink it that often, but there's nothing better to warm you up." She got up slowly and grabbed the bottle from the kitchenette as well as two short glasses.

"Actually alcohol doesn't warm you. In fact if gives you a false sense of...oh." He stopped talking and took the glass she offered.

"We're not lost in the Klondike Egon. It's just a little booze. Besides how often do we get the chance to get smashed without responsibility hanging over our heads?" Janine sat before attempting to fill their glasses. "I usually mix this with something but all I have is fruit punch packets."

They glanced at each other and shrugged. Egon found the mix, sugar, and a pitcher and brought it all back to the sofa. He handled putting it all together and poured the new concoction for them.

"For science!" said Janine and clinked their glasses.

"For science."

The first sip was repulsive. The second was disgusting. The third wasn't too horrible.

A short while later Egon was sprawled on the end of the sofa with Janine's feet on his lap. He had snagged a blanket from the bed to cover them up. His mind floated from subject to subject but never stayed long.

 _I think I understand why people like becoming inebriated. Becrumbing? Bee and bird._

He snorted at his inability to even think properly and took another small sip. As he put his glass back down his attention was caught by some soft music. Janine was lightly humming a tune he didn't recognize. Egon relaxed, closing his eyes, and idly stroked her calf. Without meaning to (which is a feat even when tipsy), his hand started going further up to her knee. His scientific mind was captured by the silky feel of her skin. A secondary thought noticed that the further up he went, and specifically if he touched her just behind her knee, the more her humming stuttered or stopped in favor of pleasant little sighs. His eyes were still closed, using all of his brain power to continue the experiment.

 _Yes, there's a stronger reaction if I touch the back of her thigh. She seems to tolerate a whole hand touch more than a light stroke with fingertips. I surmise this is the difference between what is considered ticklish or not…_

"Egon?"

 _I wonder if there is a correlation between the sensitivity of her thighs and her short skirts? She has some very nice short skirts._

"Egon!"

 _When I get back to the firehouse I should do some more research on this. There could be applications to…._

"EGON STOP!"

He blearily opened his eyes and looked at Janine. She was glaring at him fiercely. He distantly realized she had his hand is a bone-crushing hold.

"What's wrong?"

"Egon, your hand is in a very dangerous place." She flipped the blanket off of them, revealing that she had stopped his hand just inches away from her crotch. Egon blanched, blushed, then jerked back with a hiss. Awkwardly he lurched up from the sofa, eliciting a tiny yelp from Janine as he unintentionally jarred her ankle, and wobbled to the bathroom. The door shut with such force she could feel the vibrations from where she was sitting.

Ten minutes later Egon still hadn't come out. Janine was starting to worry. She didn't hear him throwing up or pacing...in fact she didn't hear anything at all. Using one crutch to get her over to the door, she knocked softly.

"Egon? Are you ok?"

No answer.

"Egon? I'm not mad, really. Please come out."

Still no answer.

"Please? Listen, it's my fault. I shouldn't have given you that tequila, especially after the wine. I know you don't drink…"

The door flew open so fast Janine stumbled back in surprise. Egon's hands shot out, steadying her, but then he let go as if her skin scalded him.

"Egon? What on earth is going on?"

"Janine...I…" He couldn't look at her. How could he? "It's not your fault. Never say it is when someone…"

"When someone what Egon?" She was more than worried now. Egon wouldn't meet her eyes, or even turn his body towards her. His normally controlled face was alight with despair and shame. What did he think he did?

"When someone does what Egon?" she repeated, more forcefully.

"Molests you." He wanted to throw himself under a bus or be buried alive. He had been inappropriate with a woman he cared for, an inexcusable sin.

"Egon Spengler! You look at me right now!" She dropped the crutch and grabbed his shoulders, forcing the tall man to at least face her, if not look at her. "Egon you did NOT molest me. I knew what you were doing the entire time. If I was truly uncomfortable I would have said something. Have you ever known me NOT to say something?"

She had him there.

"But...the alcohol…"

"Oh please! I can drink you under the table and you know it. Plus you've hardly had enough to get a mouse drunk." She gracelessly bent over to get her crutch and hobbled back to the sofa. "Egon, come here and sit with me. We need to talk."

He meekly sat down, putting as much distance between them as possible. Janine wasn't having any of that nonsense and scooched over so that they were next to each other with her facing him. Gently, as one would be when trying to calm a scared animal, she took his hand in both of hers and held it tightly. He tried to pull away but she refused to let go.

"Look at me Egon."

With extreme effort his saddened eyes met hers. Her heart broke, forcing her onward.

"I didn't tell you to stop because you were doing something wrong. I told you to stop because I wanted you to keep going, which is something I can't allow to happen."

There was still enough booze in his system to keep him from understanding her completely. He frowned, trying to work through what she said.

"What I mean is, I've wanted to be with you for years. Pretty much since the day I met you really. The idea of you…" she blushed, but kept going. "The idea of you being here, touching me like that, well it's everything I ever wanted. The problem is that when the snow melts and you go home...I know that it will be over. You'll go back to being you and keeping me at distance."

"Janine…"

She shook her head to silence him.

"I want a family Egon. I want to get married, have kids, the works. It isn't that I think you couldn't be a good father. I think you'd do an amazing job, but I can't wait for you to come around, assuming you ever do. Most people get to the point where we are right now by the fourth date. It took us years, forced confinement, and tequila to do the same thing. Do you understand? It isn't that I don't want you. I do, desperately, but I can't have you so I need to let you go. Being with you physically would just make it harder." She was crying but Egon was certain she didn't realize it. Her hands tightened around his. It felt as though those hands were around his heart. He knew that there was always something between them, but he took for granted that she would always be there, always want to be with him. That's why when she started pulling away a few months ago he was confused. As if she could read his mind, she answered.

"Remember when you went to the paranormal conference in Ohio a few months ago? While you were gone I had a few 'sessions' with Peter. It helps having a psychologist in house," she sighed. "Anyway, he talked me through some things. He helped me realize that..." she stumbled, wondering if this was saying too much, but continued anyway. "That you do love me, but something was stopping you from doing anything about it, and nothing I do or say will change things unless you want them to. That's when I knew I had to get over you. We've worked side-by-side for years and I've made my interest clear. There's nothing else I can do." Her voice faded and cracked from the effort of telling him exactly how she felt.

Egon was silent for a long moment, trying to think of the right words.

"Peter has been one of my best friends for longer than I can remember. If anyone could know me fully, it would be him." He paused. The glass of fruit punch tequila caught his eye. Before he could change his mind he grabbed the glass and took a big gulp of courage. "There is a reason. I don't deserve you."

When she started to interrupt him, he mirrored her action from before and shook his head.

"My father was an intelligent, but cold man. He was an excellent teacher, unfortunately what he taught me was that emotion had no place in the world of science. I saw the way he treated Mother. He never hit her, or abused her, but there was no love between them, at least none that I could see. I think that's why Mother dotes on me. She has no one else. He took her light away and made her just another Spengler in the end."

He shifted so he could look at her better.

"Janine, you are so vibrant. You're smart, lovely, loyal, everything a man could ever want. When you walk into a room all eyes turn to you. My heart beats faster when you shine your light on me. The fantasy of marrying, having my wife bear my children, growing old together, these are things I always thought were silly and a waste of time for a man like me. That was until I met you. You're a supernova Janine. I'm terrified that I'm going to be just like my father and in the end I will smother your brilliance. I can't allow that to happen. That's why I never returned your feelings, but I assure you, I have them. There have been so many times when the end of the world was standing before me and you were the only thought on my mind."

She was still crying. He gently wiped some away with his thumb, cradling her cheek in his palm.

"Please don't cry."

"Oh Egon," she whispered. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

His hand dropped in shame. "It's taken me a long time to realize that I didn't want to be like my father."

She nodded, letting go of his hand to wipe her other cheek dry. After she composed herself she turned back, a determined look on her face.

"Well you listen here Dr. Spengler. The fact that you're aware that you don't want to be like your father is a huge step in making sure it doesn't happen. Your mother is a good influence. She's shown you what it could be like if you let it. And buster let me tell you, love isn't about what you do or don't deserve! Love is about being with someone you are incomplete without. Love is doing whatever you can to help your partner and having them do the same for you, knowing that they're going to be there for you no matter what. Love is stronger and bigger than fear, but only if you listen to your heart. What does your heart tell you Egon?"

His heart was beating too loudly for him to hear anything but the blood rushing in his ears. Egon's mind, always his stronger organ, took action.

"Excuse me."

He got up and walked to the peg on the wall where his jacket was. After fishing through the pockets he found what he was looking for, returning to Janine's side.

"A client gave this to me on a bust about a year ago. She said she knew I'd need it but I had no idea what she was talking about. There's no proof of fate or destiny in scientific terms, but considering all we've seen I think I can accept this one."

He presented her with a small red felt covered box. It was battered with a dent in one corner from being carried around for so long. Janine's eyes went wide, her mind racing. "It's not an engagement ring." he said, cutting her imagination off at the pass. "I would need to court you properly first. However I think it prudent to let the male population know that you are spoken for." Flashes of Ben, Louis Tully, even that sleazy Paul Smart flipped through his mind.

" _Never again._ " he thought.

He opened the box. Inside was a silver ring with a simple sapphire that was flush with the top so it couldn't snag on anything. It wasn't fancy or big or shiny, but Janine gasped with delight all the same.

"Oh Egon," she said in awe, "it's beautiful!"

He preened from the compliment. It took a bit to get the ring out and onto her finger, especially since she couldn't sit still from excitement. Once it was on she oohed and aahed over it, moving it this way and that to try and catch what little light was left in the room.

Egon cleared his throat to catch her attention. When that didn't work he tentatively put a hand on her knee. She gave him a smile that would have put fireworks to shame.

"As I said, I want to court you properly."

"So does that mean you're going to take me on dates?" she asked playfully.

"Achem, yes...do you like science documentaries?"

"I guess we'll find out. Egon?"

"Yes Janine?"

Her eyes softened as she leaned closer to him.

"I love you."

"I...I love you too."

Their kiss was soft and sweet and filled with promise for the future. Egon felt like his chest was full of helium and if he wasn't careful he would float away. When she broke the kiss he couldn't stop grinning.

"You know the guys are going to have a million questions when we finally get back."

Egon sat up suddenly.

"The guys! I never called them to say we were ok."

Janine laughed and said, "Relax I called them yesterday while you were in the shower. They know we're fine and if something major happens they have my number. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, but I was...distracted."

"Oh. Good…" Distracted? He started to replay the day in his mind...

Shadows filled the apartment as the clouded over sun started to set. The promised power had yet to come back, but neither were in any hurry to return to reality. Janine shifted so that she could snuggle against Egon and pulled the blanket over them. It was so cozy she thought about taking a short nap when Egon asked her,

"Janine? What's a 'Vee'?"

She sat up slowly, a dangerous lusty grin on her face.

"Let me show you Dr. Spengler..."

 **The End**

Notes:

I waffled about doing a ring vs. something else since it was kind of sudden, but I also feel like Egon isn't the kind of guy who deals with gray areas. So at least in that aspect the ring makes sense. Since marriage is the end game, might as well make the statement clear even if the actual wedding isn't for a long time.

Thank you so much for reading my first Ghostbusters story! I'm already working on my next one so stay tuned!

Thanks to my betas/sounding boards Erin, Kelly, and Kim. 3 Don't forget to look for me on archiveofourown. I use morganskye there as well.


End file.
